working on a ranch
by owlpost592
Summary: Link has just finished the fire temple and has decided to visit Malon. He finds out that Ingo has completely changed it. What is our hero to do? Get a job of course! Join Link on his job at Lon Lon as he tries to get the ranch back to its rightful owners. He also realizes a little something bout himself and his ranch girl friend. Malink! Based during Ocarina of Time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I never mentioned my Zelda pairings. I ship Malink, but I also kind of ship Zelink and might do something with that in the future. Anyway, this is told in Link's point of view. This is based in the middle of OoT. It after the fire temple. I do not own the Legend of Zelda sadly. On to the story!**

I cannot believe how easy the fire temple was. I quickly change out of my goron tunic and into my kokri tunic.

"Link, where do you think Sheik is" Navi asks.

"I don't know," I say.

"Then where in Hyrule are you going?!" she asks.

"I am going to Lon Lon ranch." I tell her. Navi sighs and goes into my hat. When I enter the ranch I am shocked. Everything is different. For one thing, Malon isn't singing in the field, and second Ingo's face is everywhere. I run into the barn and see a girl my age with a sad look in her eye. She turns to me and says,

"Welcome to Lon lo- I mean, Ingo's ranch." She looks up at me and a smile spreads across her face. "Fairy boy!" she screamed. We hug.

"It's great to see you Malon!" I say. "What happed here?" I ask.

"When Ganondorf took over he took the ranch from my father and gave to Ingo." She said, "What happened to you?" She questioned. I explained everything about being the hero of time, the master sword, and the temples.

"Malon! Stop fooling around and get back to work!" Yelled a voice I guessed was Ingo's. She ran out of the barn. It was then when I decided to get a job a Lon Lon ranch. Then maybe I could get it back for Malon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the long not so awaited update! I don't own Legend of Zelda…:*(**

Working on a ranch chapter 2: Getting hired

"I would like to get a job." I said it Ingo once I found him. "We already have all the help we need! Get lost, boy!" he snapped. "Come on, sir. You don't even have to pay me that much!" that got his attention.

"Alright then, you will be working for five rupees a week, and your housing in fifteen rupees a month. You will be sleeping I the loft above the barn." I ran off to find my room. When I got there Navi flew out of my hat.

"We have to save Hyrule, and you are getting a job as a ranch hand?!" she yelled at me. "Come on Navi, I need to help Malon. She is my best friend." Navi stopped being angry and said, "She is _just_ your best friend." I blushed and old her yes.

After I was done working I saw Malon walk out to the field and she started singing. I missed her singing voice. It was so pretty. I followed her out there and started playing the song on my ocarina.

''Fair boy you scared me!" She said, surprised. "I can't believe you actually remembered Epona's song. Now I know you pay attention to me." She said. She is so pretty, 'Snap out of it, Link! If you realize you like her than Navi would be right.' I shook it off.

"MALON! How many times do I have to tell you to STOP SINGING THAT SONG!?" a look of fear appeared of her face. "Let's go inside, Link. She led me up to a different loft in the barn. She sat down and sighed in relief.

"Mal, what's wrong?" I asked "Mister Ingo is just ruining the place! He kicked my dad out and he won't let me leave. If I leave he is just going to hurt the horses!" She burst into tears. I hugged her and could practically feel Navi smiling.

"Hey, it's all going to be ok." I whispered to her. "I promise," She hugged me. My heart started beating faster. 'I think I'm in lov- no no She is just your friend Link, nothing more.' I thought. However a part of me knew I had fallen in love with the red haired farm girl.

Malon looked at me, "I am really glad you're here fairy boy. You make me happy." She said. "Please never leave me for that long again." "I won't because you make me happy too. I said. She smiled "No matter what happens we will always be friends, right?" she asked. "Best friends," I confirmed 'maybe more' I thought. Then she fell asleep and I did the same.

*****************************###############****** ***********************************

**My attempt at romance. I tried. If you liked it please feel free to leave a review . Also, I lied I do not ship ZeLink! MUahahaha But I will still write one if you really want me to. Please don't want me to. I will also upload a MaLink oneshot at somepoint this weekend! Look forward to it if you are for some reason reading this. Also thanks for your review girlversionofred! No flames Please! -Owlpost**


End file.
